1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to earring jewelry, specifically to an improved device for pierced ear lobe protection.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
In the current market pierced-ear earrings are generally preferred by the consumer over the clip-on and screw-back types so common in years past.
This is because there are advantages to pierced earrings:
Security They are less likely to become inadvertently detached from the wearer's lobe and lost. The value of this feature increases as the value of the earrings increases. PA1 Style and Selection The selection of fashion earrings representing the latest trends is far greater for those who can wear pierced earrings and certain styles of pierced earrings simply do not lend themselves to the clip-on type of earring with its heavier, larger decorative front portion, hinge, and spring-loaded clip. The beautiful and delicate gemstone stud so popular as a pierced earring is a good example. Pierced earrings are an especially popular choice for young girls and even babies whereas the other types of earrings would be inappropriate. PA1 Comfort After the initial discomfort of the ear piercing technique, pierced earrings are generally much more comfortable to wear than the aforementioned pressure types and can be worn all the time by people who have no problem with allergy or irritation. PA1 (a) One such long recognized problem is the allergic reaction that often occurs as a result of contact between the skin in and around the pierced hole and the alloyed or plated metals of the earring's post and clutch. Writing as one who has suffered with this reaction, this applicant knows that the itching, redness, pain, and oozing of lobes so affected can persuade a weary wearer to quit wearing earrings altogether. PA1 (b) Another problem is caused by the repeated insertion of the metal post through the lobe in order to change the decorative front portion. Unsightly and painful irritation, infection, and scarring can result. PA1 (c) The angle at which the gun shoots the lobe-piercing earring in the conventional piercing procedure makes locating that channel through the lobe difficult for some wearers and manipulating the lobe to see where the post should emerge only adds to the problem. PA1 (d) The selection of styles, variety, and the fashion fun of pierced earrings is sharply diminished if the wearer must limit purchases to those earrings formed of gold as they are prohibitively expensive. PA1 (e) The sharp metal curled edges and thin, pointy shafts behind the ear when the earring is in place make them uncomfortable to sleep in and moreso for little children. PA1 (f) These same edges and points can snag on sweaters and shirts put on and taken off over the head causing pulling and pain. PA1 (g) The tiny clutch members of conventional pierced earrings are hard to handle and easy to lose. PA1 (a) Both are positioned into the lobe from front to back until a wide lip or flange rests against the front lobe surface. This unsightly flange is always there and with many styles of pierced earring remains visible even when the earring is in place. Even though this flange may be star-shaped or otherwise decorative it is not a desirable feature. PA1 (b) Both feature small, separate pieces that are hard to handle. These tiny pieces are also easy to lose. The Luceno patent teaches that a conventional clutch is not used but rather instead the small, threaded clutch member of her invention. It is claimed also that both members be formed of a precious metal such as gold. Loss of this tiny piece would therefore render the device useless and would represent some monetary loss for the wearer. PA1 (c) Also, the closed end of the Luceno clutch member severely limits adjustability for varying lobe thicknesses or where increased or decreased snugness between the lobe and the decorative earring is desired as in heavier or larger ornamental earrings requiring more tension against them. PA1 (d) The DiDomenico patent features three tiny, separate pieces. I believe it would be hard to handle and easy to lose the clutch member of the embodiment. PA1 (a) to provide for those who wish to wear pierced-ear earrings but who suffer from contact dermatitis or allergies a hypoallergenic barrier between the earlobe and the metal post of a pierced earring; PA1 (b) to provide a protector for the earlobe which when inserted into the lobe's pierced hole may be considered to be semi-permanently inserted and be used again and again with each succeeding choice of pierced earring; PA1 (c) to provide a protective tube for the pierced earlobe which does not require a visible flange on the front surface of the lobe; PA1 (d) to provide a protector for pierced ears which may be used on earlobes of varying thicknesses; PA1 (e) to provide a protective apparatus which can be adjusted to create increased snugness between the lobe and certain pierced earring decorative fronts; PA1 (f) to provide a protective tube for the pierced ear that has a round, smooth end for easy insertion through the lobe; PA1 (g) to provide a protector for pierced earlobes which is easy to grasp and of one piece embodiment; PA1 (h) to provide a protective device for pierced ears that is durable, simple and economical to manufacture; PA1 (i) to provide the consumer with a relatively low cost earlobe protector that will allow the metal-sensitive wearer the fashion and low cost of costume jewelry earrings; PA1 (j) to provide a protective liner for the pierced earlobe the back of which is smooth, round, and comfortable.
However, the conventional pierced-ear earring with its metallic post inserted through the lobe from front to back and secured in place by means of a gripping piece positioned on the post at the back of the lobe poses problems of its own.
These problems prevent many women, children, and men who have gone ahead and had their ears pierced in order to enjoy the fashion, comfort, and security benefits mentioned, from ever wearing the earrings at all:
Efforts have been made to overcome some of these problems. Addressing problem (a) only, posts have been manufactured utilizing metals such as surgical steel but this has not been successful in eliminating the aforementioned allergic reactions and irritations.
Prior art has responded to problem (a) by providing a hypoallergenic sheath, such as tubular plastic, that surrounds the metallic post of the pierced earring to provide a barrier between the post and wearer's ear. U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,341 (1978) to Ivey is illustrative of this technique, but the disadvantage is that the protector is mounted on the post or wire of the earring and then forced through the wearer's lobe as a unit. There is no teaching in the patent of leaving the tube in the wearer's lobe for use again and again with various pierced earrings.
Moreover, mounting this plastic sleeve onto the metallic post creates an even thicker shaft with a discernible edge where the tube ends. To thread and rethread this configuration through the already sensitive lobe everytime a change of the decorative earring is desired exacerbates problem (b) in its attempt to solve problem (a).
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,018,365 to Luceno (1991) and 5,154,068 to DiDomenico (1992) broadly teach the concept of utilizing some kind of hypoallergenic tubular sleeve within the wearer's pierced earlobe that in effect serves as a permanent or semi-permanent liner to receive the metallic post of a pierced earring in order to solve problems (a) and (b).
They differ from or fall short of the present applicant's invention in these ways:
Thereafter, the grasp that a conventional clutch piece would have on a conventional pierced earring post (9 mm.) after space on said post is first given over to a front flange, an earlobe of average thickness and a back flanged piece would be precarious.